


Constellations

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Inktober day 2: ConstellationsInspired by LeLayart





	Constellations

As Merlin waited, and waited, and waited for his king to return, he found himself with a lot of free time in his hands.

And while the light of the golden day left him in the dark, Merlin let his gaze move towards the stars. And while the others somehow managed to see their gods up there, Emrys only saw Arthur. Sometimes with a sword, sometimes in a crown.

Always with his smile in his dreams.


End file.
